Un cielo para el arcoíris
by xxAlex1827xx
Summary: El cielo. Aquel que todo lo abraza con su calidad llama. Aquel que todo lo acepta, sin importar que. Pero, ¿que pasa cuando ese cielo desaparece? Cierto grupo no necesitaba hacerse más esa pregunta. Ellos ya lo habían vivido.


**~ Un cielo para el arcoiris ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**— Capítulo Único —**

**.**

El cielo. Aquel de las siete llamas que sobre salía del resto. Aquel que cuya llama cálida iluminaba hasta los más fríos corazones.

Se dice, que cada cielo es rodado por los otros seis atributos. Estos, buscan la calidez que solo un cielo les puede dar. Mientras que el cielo siempre propaga su luz a todos por igual.

Los guardianes siempre cuidarían de su cielo, y su cielo siempre los cuidaría a ellos.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando un cielo deja de existir? ¿Qué pasa cuando aquella cálida llama se extingue?

Bueno, para cierto grupo no necesitaban hacerse esa pregunta, ellos ya lo habían vivido.

…

Los arcobaleno, aquel grupo de personas reclutadas por ser los mas fuertes del mundo entero, quienes fueron elegidos como los portadores de los afamados pacificadores.

Ellos, que aceptaron formar parte de algo tan irreal como el Trinisette, entregando su forma adulta para convertirse en simples bebes, aunque mantenían su sabiduría y habilidades físicas.

Pero no aceptaron por el hecho de haberse convencido de las palabras de aquel hombre, que desde ese día odiaron con el alma. No, no era por él.

Si habían accedido a algo tan irreal era por ella, y solo por ella. Luce Giglio Nero. Ella era su luz, su cielo. Era aquella que los había aceptado a cada uno de ellos como son, y no busco cambiarlos en lo absoluto.

Cada uno de ellos era diferente entre sí, por lo que constantemente discutían por sus diferencias. Pues un maestro de artes marciales, un científico, una ilusionista, una militar, un acróbata, y un asesino, no eran el grupo mas normal que digamos. Pero aun así, ella los trataba como iguales.

Su alegre sonrisa, y sus siempre amables gestos poco a poco se fue ganando el aprecio de tan peculiar grupo. Al poco tiempo, había una única cosa en la que los seis estaban de acuerdo, proteger a su cielo.

Aquella mujer de cabello verdoso tan oscuro que rosaba el negro, sus ojos zafiro que siempre mostraban un cariño, y su sonrisa que pareciera jamás borrarse.

Aquella mujer yacía embarazada, por lo que sus nuevos compañeros siempre estuvieron al tanto de su estado. Uno a uno, muy a su manera, mostraban su preocupación por la fémina. Y es que, aun en su estado, su cuerpo se había encogido al tamaño de un bebé.

Los meses pasaron, y el momento de dar a luz llego. La mujer había recuperado su forma adulta únicamente para dar a luz. Fue una larga labor, pero al final lo logro. Una bella niña, muy parecida a ella había llegado al mundo.

La partera, aquella anciana que ayudó en el nacimiento de la bebé, dejo con cuidado a la menor con los arcobalenos, para luego salir de la habitación dándole privacidad al tan peculiar grupo.

Al ver la bebé cada uno de los ahí reunidos admiro el pequeño rostro de la recién nacida. Cinco de los arcobalenos se acercó para admirar mejor a la niña, mientras que cierto azabache de rizadas patillas observo todo a unos pasos de distancia.

Algo andaba mal, sus instintos lo presentían. La bebé era hermosa sin duda, y había nacido con un sano cuerpo. Pero, algo no dejaba de molestarle, ¿Qué era aquella sensación de angustia?

De pronto, su vista se enfocó en la mujer. Aquella que aun cansada por el labor, no dejaba de sonreír.

Y ahí estaba el motivo de aquel sentimiento. Los ojos de asesino mostraros rastros de sorpresa, algo poco propio de él, pero esta vez no oculto sus expresiones al ver el estado de su cielo. Sin perder tiempo, el azabache se apresuró a llegar al lado de la fémina.

— Tu pequeña es muy linda Luce — hablo con calma una pequeña de cabello azul, quien portaba un chupete diferente al de sus compañeros. — L-Luce… — nombro en un hilo de voz. La angustia comenzó a reflejarse en su mirada tan pronto poso sus ojos de la aludida.

Al ver el comportamiento de su compañera, el resto miro intrigados en la misma dirección que esta. Y al hacerlo, entendieron al instante.

La felicidad se había convertido en solo segundos en preocupación ante lo que sus ojos veían.

— Oí, Luce, ¡Luce! — llamaba con cierto desespero el azabache que sostenía la mano de la nombrada. Rápidamente todos le rodearon, para ver el estado de su cielo.

— M-mi be-bebé… — murmuro a duras penas la azabache. Se podía sentir el agotamiento en su voz, pero esto, iba más haya que simple cansancio.

Con sumo cuidado, la menor fue depositada al lado de su madre. Luce observo con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos a su pequeña niña. Hizo el esfuerzo para llevar su mano hasta la bebé, pero incluso esa simple tarea le parecía complicada.

Al ver esto, pequeñas manos se posaron en la suya. Eran las manos de sus queridos compañeros que le ayudaron a cumplir su cometido. Una vez logrado, acaricio con cariño las suave mejilla de su niña. En ese momento, la pequeña manita de la bebé atrapo uno de sus dedos, tirando suavemente de ello.

Luce, no podía evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Se sentía enormemente feliz de poder por fin conocer a esa personita que llevo en su vientre por nueve meses, pero, por otra parte, se encontraba triste. No podía evitar aquel sentimiento, pues sabía que esa sería la primera y única vez que vería a su pequeña.

Por su parte, aquellos que observaban la escena les pareció de lo más agradable, pero sabían que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir.

— E-es tan pequeña y linda… — murmuro Luce, observando con deleite a la pequeña. — Como hubiera deseado verla visto crecer — dijo por último, mientras una sonrisa apacible se formaba en sus labios.

Después de oír estas palabras los arcobalenos bajaron la mirada. Inclusive en algunos, lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— Ne~ P-puedo pedirles un último favor chicos — hablo nuevamente la mujer sin despegar la vista de su bebé. Sus compañeros solo le miraron fijamente, dándole una respuesta silenciosa. — Cuidarían de Aria por mí. Se muy bien que no me queda mucho tiempo… — agrego esto último en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los presentes escucharan.

Oír estas palabras salir de su cielo fue como una daga al corazón en cada uno de los presentes. La impotencia que sentían era enorme. No podían hacer nada para evitar la muerte de aquella persona tan importante para ellos.

Lo sabían, sabían de antemano aquella maldición que abordaba al portador del pacificador del cielo. Aun no comprendían como esa mujer, pese al riesgo, acepto tal puesto.

— S-sí. Descuida Luce, nosotros cuidaremos de tu bebé — contesto el pequeño arcobaleno de ropas chinas y chupete rojo. Aquel infante de apariencia parecía fue el primero en hablar, aun si en ese momento sentía la misma tristeza e impotencia que sus compañeros.

— Una cosa más… — volvió a hablar la mujer. — Llegado el momento, denle esto a Aria — señalo mostrando su pacificador del cielo, sorprendido a sus compañeros por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? Si hacemos eso ella… — soltó desconcertado el peliverde del grupo, sin entender por qué su cielo hacia tal pedido.

— Lo sé, pero es necesario — contesto. — Pero descuiden, he impregnado en él grandes cantidades de llama del cielo. Eso lo mantendrá estable por un tiempo. Pero cuando veía que su energía comienza a desparecer, dénselo a Aria. Solo ella puede ser su nueva potadora — explico calmada, pero pronto su mirada mostro algo de seriedad, algo poco visto en ella. — Por favor, prométanme que lo harán — solicito con firmeza, y con una mirada determinada en ella.

Los arcobalenos se miraron entre sí, dudaban el aceptar darle tal carga a un pequeña inocente, pero la mirada de su cielo prácticamente les decía que no se podían negar.

Con un leve asentimiento todos aceptaron cumplir con el último deseo de su cielo. Tras ver el apoyo de sus compañeros la mujer embozo una última sonrisa. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, dejando en claro que pronto ya no estaría con ellos.

— Gracias, chicos. Gracias por todo… — fueron las ultimas palabras de aquella mujer poco antes de dar su último suspiro de vida.

Después de esto, el silencio inundo la habitación. Algunos no disimularon su tristeza, como el joven inmortal, quien lloraba desconsolado en el hombro del científico peliverde, mientras que este apretaba sus puños al igual que su mandíbula, intentando suprimir aquel nudo en su garganta.

El resto no estaba mejor. El azabache de larga trenza oculto la mirada bajo su flequillo, sin emitir sonido alguno, este solo dejaba que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas un tras otra. La ilusionista tiraba levemente de su capucha para ocultar su rostro envuelto en lágrimas que tenía en ese momento.

Por otro lado, cierta pareja se consolaba mutualmente. La peli azul recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y exalumno, dejando que las lágrimas descendieran por su rostro libremente, mientras su compañero acariciaba la cabeza de su maestra intentando consolar a la chica.

Y por último, cierto hitman ocultaba su vista bajo su fedora, logran aun así ver el cuerpo sin vida de su cielo. ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía así? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que sintió tristeza al ver un cuerpo sin vida? Mucho tiempo sin duda. Pero ahora, algunas lagrimas se retenían en sus ojos, conteniéndolas lo suficiente para que estas no se deslizaran por su rostro.

Ese día los arcobalenos perdieron a su cielo, ese día el lazo que los unía murió junto a ella.

…

Años habían pasado desde aquello. La pequeña bebé ya había crecido, ya era una pequeña infante que disfrutaba jugar con sus tíos. Estos la educaron en distintas ramas, desde educación básica, hasta manejo de armas y defensa personal.

Y tal como prometieron, cuidaron de la pequeña Aria hasta que esta tuvo la tierna edad de siete años, después de esto, la pequeña fue llevada a la familia que pertenecía, Giglio Nero. En ese momento, Aria también había recibido el pacificador del cielo, nombrándola el nuevo cielo de los arcobalenos.

Aquella chica era amable tal como su madre, una joven cielo en su totalidad. Pero no era como su madre, ella no fue capaz de mantener la unión de los arcobalenos. Por lo que cada uno de estos tomo su propio camino.

…

Los años pasaron, y poco sabían que había sido de sus compañeros. Sin su cielo a su lado, ellos no tenian motivos para permanecer juntos.

Pero, ahora, he los aquí. Los siete reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Observando desde el balcón a un par de jóvenes que charlaba animadamente.

¿Cuando tiempo había pasado desde la última ves que estuvieron todos juntos por más de mes? Mucho tiempo sin duda.

Desde que murió su cielo, y entregaron a la pequeña Alia al cuidado de los Giglio Nero, pensaron que nunca más encontrarían motivos para volver a reunirse.

Pero, desde que llegó ese joven. Aquel de simpática sonrisa, y mirada entrañable. Logró cautivar a cada uno de ellos. Despertó nuevamente aquel sentimiento que creían muerto desde que perdieron a su cielo.

Además, aquel joven de desordenados cabellos castaños, no era el único motivo por el cual permanecían nueva juntos. También estaba aquella joven. Esa chica de mirada soñadora, y sonrisa radiante. Aquella que era descendiente de su cielo.

Con aquel para de jóvenes, tenían nuevamente algo en común entre los siete. Proteger a aquel par de cielos.

Por qué si, ahora no tenían solo uno. Ahora tenían dos bellos cielos que debían proteger.

**_– Fin –_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ • ~_**

**_._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_ヾ(*・ω・)ノ_**


End file.
